Talk:Protector
Benefit? Has anyone seen any benefit from having these titles besides the prestige? (Drop rate increase, access to areas, reduced costs at merchants, etc.) Thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:11, 15 November 2006 (CST) The following content has been moved here from Talk:Title/Protector -- 04:51, 16 November 2006 (CST) Tyria mission completion title Is this rank account specific or character specific? I see it on only one of my chars, not on all of them, which is weird. This is the character that has the least fraction completed even... I'm confused — Stabber ✍ 00:22, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :I don't think you get the title until you complete a mission/bonus with each character (since the update). That has been the way it has been with me for all the titles except the map completion one. --Rainith 00:24, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::I just redid The Great Northern Wall and saw no change in my titles tab. If that means it has to be a mission/bonus that character hasn't done yet, it's going to be difficult. --adeyke 00:39, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::Of my three PvE characters, two of them have the mission and skill capture title progress bars listed in the window. I haven't done anything at all with any of my characters since patching. The one character that's missing the two bars is the first I logged in as. All my characters have the fame and exploration bars. --68.142.14.16 00:44, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I would guess that it is a bug that Anet will address. --Rainith 00:52, 27 April 2006 (CDT) No it's not a bug, beating Doppleganger is the 25th mission. It is a mission and it has a bonus :-) --Rai 22:38, 20 may 2006, GMT :That's not what we were talking about. --68.142.14.9 17:20, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Protector of Tyria The Protector of Tyria title lists it as being #/25, but there are only 24 missions total in Tyria. What's up? --aCynicalPie 17:14, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Maybe the Zaishen Challenge counts as a mission, too? It has the same icon. Also, there are quite a few people wondering why that title isn't showing up with their chars (including me). I do have all the regular mission + bonusses on one of my chars, but I don't see even the progress bar. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:29, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :This title was added at 21:15 CDT in the update on 27 April 2006 ::Seems like the titles just have some issues that ANet needs to work out then. But I guess that's one of the reasons they do the preview events in the first place. Maybe I'll try out doing the Zaishen Challenge and see what that does. --aCynicalPie 00:07, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::Just want to confirm this title really exist: I got the title, but I also have the Zaishen Challenge. ::::They fixed it. The title is now showing up on my char, without the Zaishen Challange. Also, the progression on several more titles is showing now, which weren't displayed before. Looks like it was a bug after all. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 01:52, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Good point about 25 missions instead of 24. Two possibilities come to mind, the Academy mission with Rurik or the Ascension fight with the Doppelganger. It's one or the other. I think it's the Rurik mission. --Karlos 02:32, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I'll start a new character to test if I get a mission from the academy. However, as the title includes mission+bonus, I suspect it is the ascension as it has a bonus too. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:30, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Fairly certain that since there is a bonus mission from ascension (fast kill of doppelganger) that it is a mission.--Epinephrine 08:23, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::With the update that fixed the titles, all three of my characters are now showing as having "completed" the extra mission, so it probably is the Doppleganger fight. Someone that has not completed the bonus for it would need to try completing it and seeing if it changes the percentage. --aCynicalPie 13:34, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :As far as I can tell that's a negative on the Academy mission with Rurik. At least my N/R got her 1/25 only after finishing The Great Northern Wall and bonus. --MRA 14:14, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::I thought it was fairly common knowledge that Ascension is considered one of the 25 missions in Prophecies. ArenaNet has generally talked about the 25 missions as a bullet point for the game, etc. Ascension gives the regular icons for mission + possible bonus when you finish it (the shield with crossed swords). It's still different from most missions, obviously, but I'd always assumed that was one of the 25 missions. --JoDiamonds 09:56, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Actually, if you go to the Map Travel view and count the white pushpins that represent mission areas, you get 25. I think what everyone may be forgetting is that the Dragon's Lair mission also counts towards this title. --DaveBaggins 03:13, May 6 2006 (CST) :You misscounted. See Image:MissionSequence.jpg. 24 missions, including Dragon's Lair. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:45, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::I stand corrected. :-) --DaveBaggins 04:01, May 6 2006 (CST) Is it possible to get this title with a Factions character? Mine wasn't able to enter the Great Northern Wall -mission, at least. :Not possible (almost 100% sure), as the few missions before LA are locked. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:05, 7 May 2006 (CDT) A new issue has recently been raised: seeing as the title does have the 1 after it, it stands to reason that there are multiple tiers of titles of the Tyrian mission complete line. Could it be that all the missions must be beat again with bonuses to constitute seeing gain towards another level? Someone please confirm... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 4.248.78.224 (talk • ) 05:17, 10 May 2006. :If you mouse over it, it doesn't say what the next title level is. That means that there is only one level in it. 128.2.141.33 00:24, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Right now it REQUIRES getting the bonuses to get anything. I don't see how you can have a second level. -PanSola 04:42, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Maybe its account based and shows how many of your characters had done it all. Ex. If two of your characters get the title, then it will show "Protector of Tyria(2)" ::To be exact, it says "You have earned Protector of Tyria, which is the greatest Tyria Mission Completion title." which pretty much says (to me, at least) that this line's maximum is (1/1) -- I am pretty sure that this has no account-wide implications. The number is simply there as a standard part of the title system. Also, my "Kind of a Big Deal" line appeared right when I got this one (my first max title) so I'm now pretty sure with sugar on top that "1" means squat.--Ishmaeel 15:43, 18 May 2006 (CDT) There is also a Guardian of Tyria (2) title I have seen, apparently it is for completing the campaign in "hard mode"...the description of the in the hero monitor has changed to reflect this. I'm reasonably sure that beating the doppleganger counts as a mission, with the bonus as beating it in under 50 seconds.--Mr Emu 21:22, 25 May 2006 (CDT) : Beating the doppelganger in under 50 seconds does NOT count as Augury Rock's bonus. I'm sure I havn't done it and I'm protector anyway. -- numma_cway 15:14, 10 September 2006 (CDT) The current table format of the Protector titles is kinda fugly and the note below is also quite confusing. Proposing to change it to something easier to understand. --ArTy 01:02, 10 July 2006 (CDT) Protector of Elona? An anon just added in an edit that included "Protector of Elona" with a mission requirement of "Master's" on "20" missions. From what I remember of the preview event, it didn't tell us how many missions there were and I remember at least one of the missions including a "Bonus" reward instead of a "Master's." I didn't pay that much attention to it however. Can anyone confirm or deny the validity of the anon's edits? — Jyro X 17:34, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :With the release of Nightfall we can see there are 20 missions to complete at master's reward - my question is if you have to choose between 2 character (Magrid & Master of Whispers), and can only have one on each PvE character, and there are 2 or 3 missions that require either one or the other of them, how can you get more than 17/18 missions done (let alone with master's)? 62.252.224.25 11:46, 1 November 2006 (CST) ::Ignore that - have just read the Hero page, which tells me all I needed to know to answer that 62.252.224.25 14:57, 1 November 2006 (CST) Hard level? What's up with the February 1st change to the protector titles? Can someone who has one maxed out fill me in? - Lord Ehzed 21:03, 1 February 2007 (CST) :I've got two campaigns maxed out, and there's no change there. The other is still missing one mission, and it gives me the "hard mode" description. Going back into the missions in any campaign, however, doesn't show any changes, or any way to access this supposed hard mode. Who knows.--Sykoone 21:06, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::"Hard Mode" just means completing a mission at maximum difficulty levels. In Prophecies, this means "Bonus"; in Factions and NF, "Masters". That's Hard Mode. The important thing to note is that now, people who finish all missions in a campaign - regardless of Bonus/No Bonus, Masters/Normal, etc. - they will now get the Protector title. Entropy 21:07, 1 February 2007 (CST)